Known is a vehicle control device controlling traveling of a host vehicle based on a detection result regarding vehicles around the host vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-145204 discloses a device detecting moving bodies such as vehicles around the host vehicle by using a sensor such as a laser sensor and tracking motions of the detected moving bodies.